Is This The End?
by WitherTheWolf
Summary: Could this be the end of Wither's and Worriz's relationship? Read this and find out! Also please review or give a suggestion for another story! Also a little making out in the first chapter.
1. The Heart Break

**Sorry My last attempt at uploading didn't work so I'm reuploading. Also reviews and suggestions are extremely appreciated!Also sorry it's so short!**

It was a beautiful day in Chima. But something was wrong in this bright and shining world.  
Worriz was speeding through the jungle to the hospital. Something went terribly wrong the night before. Last night Worriz had consumed quite a bit of alchohol and it made him angry and violent, making him take his anger out on his boyfriend, Wither. Wither was in the hospital and Worriz had to see him,he had to apologize for what he has done. He arrived at the hospital and parked his Speedorz before quickly going inside. He was told the room number and he quickly rushed there. But on the way He crashed straight into Gorzan on the way. They were both sent falling to the floor, both landing with a thud.  
"Gorzan why are you here?"  
"I heard about Wither, dude. I came to see if he's okay."  
Worriz got up and ran to the room to see if he was okay himself. He saw Wither, still brused with dried blood in his fur. Worriz walked up slowly, hating himself for what he had done. Worriz's head span as he stood next to the bed,looking at the wolf he so brutally obused. His hand brushed against Wither's cheek,tears spilling out of his eyes. Wither's eyes slowly opened before seeing Worriz and they opened wide in fear. He screamed jumping out of the bed and getting on the other side of the room.  
"Wither it's okay!"  
"G-get out... just get out..." Worriz stopped, feeling hurt beyond repair. He did what the smaller wolf said and turned and walked out of the room. Wither was still in panic as the nurses ran in to see what happened.

*_3 Days Later_*  
Wither was released from the hospital the day before but he hasn't returned to the wolf camp yet. Worriz was scared out of his wits, wondering where in Chima Wither was. He went to go look for him, searching everywhere. He stood at the top of a cliff above Chima hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He went to the Gorrilla Camp but what he saw broke his heart into pieces. He saw Wither and Gorzan sitting on a branch, Wither pressed up against Gorzan. Gorzan kissed Wither on the forehead making Wither smile. Worriz felt the tears sting his eyes as he saw what happened. He turn and ran, hoping to just run into someone who could comfort him. He eventually ran into Laval, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Worriz was the one who was on top out of the two of them.  
"Worriz what are you doing?!"  
Worriz stood up, brushing the dirt of him.  
"Sorry about that Laval."  
"It's fine."  
Laval stood up,rubbing the dirt off his clothes and out of his hair. Laval saw the tears forming in Worriz's eyes.  
"Worriz what's wrong?"  
"What do you-"  
Laval wiped under Worriz's eyes,wiping the tears away.  
"You're crying."  
"Yeah.."  
"Why are you crying?"  
Worriz told Laval the whole story, trying to fight back tears. Laval listened patting Worriz on the back. Worriz ended up hugging Laval tightly,starting to cry. Laval hugged him back, still patting his back. Worriz felt comfort in Laval, also knowing He was also single.  
"I wish there was something I could have done."  
"There is something you could do now..."  
"What?"  
Worriz pulled Laval into a deep kiss, making Laval squirm. Laval eventually kissed back,still letting the wolf dominate him. They fell to the floor but continued kissing. Worriz let his hands run through Laval's hair. Laval had mixed feelings about this but he didn't care that much. All he cared about was Worriz and only him. Worriz kissed Laval softly, savoring the taste of the lion. They eventually stopped and they laid next to each other. Worriz pulled Laval closely and wrapped him in his arm. They eventually feel asleep there but meanwhile at the cliff nearby a small wolf wearing a long scarf was sitting on the edge while crying, staring at the moon. He fought back as many tears as he could before he whispered.  
"Is this how it ends?"


	2. Chi Day

It was the next morning and it was Chi day at last. Everyone was hanging out at the market before the race was to start, including the newly released Wither. Wither walked around wearing a long scarf that reached down to his feet. It was his favorite scarf and it made him feel better to wear it,but then what he saw next completely broke his heart. He saw Worriz and Laval caught up in a deep kiss, both their eyes closed. Wither didn't know what to do or say so he ran off, just like Worriz did last night. He continued running feeling tears sting his eyes. But he skid to a stop before crashing into the gorilla Gorzan.  
"Whoa dude calm down! What's wrong dude?"  
Wither pointed into the direction of where he saw Worriz and Laval and Gorzan knew right away what was wrong.  
"It's okay dude. That dude wasn't right for you."  
"It's just... I can't believe he would just forget me so fast it's like I never existed."  
"That proves he's not right for you."  
"You know what you're right!"  
Wither lifted his chin up and put up a smile.  
"Are you gonna be in the race?"  
"Yeah! It's gonna be my first year."  
"Good luck for your first year racing!"  
"Thanks Gorzan!"  
Wither ran off to the food tent he set up earlier. He stood at the tent before hear someone go speak.  
"Excuse me is this open?"  
Wither looked up to see Laval.  
"Yes it is!"  
Wither didn't let seeing Laval bring him down. If Worriz could forget their relationship then he will too.\par  
"Alright can I have two cinnamon buns?"  
"Coming right up!"  
Wither ran to the back of the tent and pulled a tray of buns out of the stove and covered them in cinnamon and a bit of glazing. Wither then got two and gave them to Laval.  
"That will be 3 dollars."  
Laval handed him the money and walked off, probably to reunite with Worriz. After an hour or so the Chi races were finally going to start. The Golden Chi was set on it's perch and everyone was anxious to find out what event would it create. Suddenly the golden streaks fly out of it only for it to create a high up flat platform surronded by water. What baffled everyone was that they never saw this one before.  
"The Golden Chi has decided the High Rise Arena."  
Everyone was exicted to hear that this would be a fighting challenge, all exept for Wither who for all anyone knew was not a fighter at all. But Wither was an excellent fight but never really showed it in fear of having a reputation of being a monster of a wolf.  
"The first fight shall be Rogon versus Worriz!"  
Everyone was silent as Rogon and Worriz stood at different sides of the platform, staring at each other.  
"The rules are simple. Don't get knocked off the platform. Now begin!"  
After Lagravis yelled Worriz charged at Rogon before striking but Rogon barely dodges it. Rogon raises his hammer up and brings it down,nearly hitting Worriz. They continued battling and everyone was cheering for them. Wither watched the two fight, one last teat falling from his eye before one scarf tail wipes away his tear.  
"Whoa your scarf is alive?"  
Wither gasped as he turned to see Cragger looking at his scarf.  
"No! You're crazy Cragger!"  
I totally saw it move!"  
"Am I sure you're not crazy?"  
"Wither don't lie to me."  
"Okay fine! It does have a mind of its own. Also the scarf is just one thing it transforms into. It can transform into anything I need."  
"Wow that's really cool! What's the story behind it?"  
"That's for another time."  
Suddenly Rogon was sent flying off the platform and spiraling to the water below with a loud splash.  
"Worriz is the winner! Up next is Cragger versus Eris!"  
Lagravis yelled as Cragger and Eris were helped to the top of the platform. They pulled out their weapons and got ready for Lagravis to yell begin.  
"Begin!"  
And that they did and everyone cheered for the one or the other. Meanwhile Wither sat next to Gorzan.  
"Cragger is going to win."  
"Why do you say that dude?"  
"Because not only is his weapon a spear but can change to become a blaster so Eris's only advantage,flying,is useless."  
"I see dude."  
Just then Cragger striked Eris and sent her flying off into the water. As everyone cheered Cragger raised his fists in triumph. Cragger got down and helped Eris out of the water, who then walked to Rogon to talk.  
"Up next is Wither versus Laval!"  
Wither gasped and turned to see Worriz giving him a look that said 'You better lose'. Wither took a deep breath while climbing up, not sure who to be scared of. But then he realized he shouldn't be scared off anyone, he was sick of being scared. He reached the top to where Laval was already waiting, his sword drawn. Wither stood waiting for the start of the fight.  
"Begin!"  
Laval dived to Wither to do a downward slash, his first mistake. Wither moved out of the way before kicking Laval across the platform. Laval charged to try to do a forward stab but Wither jumped over him. Wither landed behind him and that's when the scarf grabbed Laval's arms. Laval struggled to free himself but it didn't help as he was lifted into the air.  
"It's time for a show stopper!"  
Suddenly Laval was sent crashing to the platform and being lifted up and smashed to the other side. The scarf did this multiple times before spinning Laval for a few seconds before throwing him into the air. The scarf turned into a large hammer and fell into the Wither's hands. Wither took a baseball batter's stance and swings at the right time and hit Laval and sent him falling off the platform into the water. Everyone was silent, surprised by what would happened. Wither climbed down to the ground and looked around at the silent crowd. Then out of nowhere everyone cheered making Wither smile. Wither raised a fist in triumph and smiled. Meanwhile Worriz was pulling Laval out off the water, giving Wither an angry look.  
"This isn't over yet."


	3. A Terrible Mistake

Wither hurriedly ran in to his tent, he was trying to avoid people and was going to hide in his tent. Or at least that was the plan before he ran in a few angry wolves, Worriz being in the middle of them. Wither put on a fake smile and even faked a chuckle.  
**"Worriz! It's been a while hasn't it. Here to congratulate me on my advance to the next round?"**  
**"Cut the formalities Wither. We've come to right something that is very wrong."**  
Worriz took out his spear and aimed it at Wither who stepped back nervously.  
**"W-Whoa now! We're all friends here r-right?"**  
Wither kept backing up before he backed into a few other wolves. He twirled around swiftly in a startled manner before he felt something tug at his neck. It was at that moment that he realized Worriz is pulling on his scarf.  
**"H-Hey! Don't touch that!"**  
**"I'm just correcting a few things."**  
Wither tried to pull away only to feel himself get released which caused him to fall to the floor, onto a mud puddle which splattered all over him. He sputtered and spit with all the mud that got in his mouth before turning around to face Worriz before his eyes grew wide with dismay. Worriz held a piece of the scarf that had been cut off from the rest.  
**"It was a little unfair that you had this old thing so I decided to make it a little more fair for everyone."**  
Wither didn't have anything to say, but he could feel the sting of tears forming in his eyes. He knew he was never like the other wolves but he never expected them to turn on him like this.  
**"This is what you deserve you little rat. You're no wolf, you're a disgrace. Even more than a vegetarian wolf."**  
The wolves surronded the poor Wither who just took their insults and hate with tears, being powerless to stop them.

Meanwhile, A pair walked through the market one of them bustling with items in hand. It was the raven Razar and his adopted son Rakam.  
**"I still don't see why you couldn't just pay for those items."**  
**"Because you need to understand that why pay for stuff when you can get it and make other people pay for it?"**  
Rakam heard a commotion and he looked over to see a circle of wolves surrounding someone, looking through their legs he could see a wolf hunched over and crying.  
**"Dad! That's guy is in trouble!"**  
**"Such is life. We have to get these goods back quickly Rakam."**  
**"B-But I want to go help him and I'm going to!"**  
Rakam yelled determined as he ran over to help the wolf, forcing Razar to think quickly. Razar dropped the goods and ran after Rakam to prevent the raven from being hurt.

**"Look at him cry, what a baby. But who expected different with someone like him?"**  
**"Stop it..."**  
**"What was that baby? Speaking your first words?"**  
**"I said STOP IT!"**  
Wither's yell was enough to attract plenty of attention as he clutched his head, screaming more. What some people, namely the wolves around him, failed to notice was he began to spark. Purple lightning seem to cackle around him as he sobbed inbetween yells. The person who did notice was Razar and what he didn't like was Rakam running towards him instead of away, he had to catch up.  
**"Rakam slow down!"**  
**"But I have to help!"**

The next few seconds went by in an instant and no one was prepared for it. Wither exploded but not in a emotional sense, in magical sense. He lost control of his powers and it released in a concentrated power. All the wolves surrounding Wither were immediatly caught up in the blast and Rakam the poor raven was about to be englufed as well. That was until he felt someone pull him back before he noticed Razar jumping infront of him and taking a majority of the brunt of it. When it was over, Wither sat in a small crater with mostly unconcious wolves around him. Rakam was busy shaking his father, Razar being burnt all up his back as well as several other scars from the blast. Rakam's gried turned into anger as he stood up, sobbing a little before turning to face Wither who was just now standing.  
**"Y-You! You did this!"**  
**"It was an accident! I swe-"**  
**"An accident?! Look at all these people you hurt and tell if it was really an accident!"**  
Wither was prepared to speak but he was then interrupted by the sounds of yelling and running as lion guards approached. He felt it was best to run, leaving behind a crater of misery and pain.

Lagravis appeared with Laval and he immediatly ordered a search party for Wither and for doctors to care for the wounded. Cragger appeared with a small crocodile, who looked nervous in scared.  
**"Mister Lagravis I have someone here who I think can help with the wounded."**  
**"Cragger I don't have time for this. Who even is this?"**  
**"M-My name is C-Caden. I think I c-can help with this."**  
**"We have a few moments before the medics arrive. I suppose there is no harm."**  
Cragger nodded at the crocodile who seemed nervous as he then began singing.  
**"You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream,**  
**Like thoughts become a river stream**  
**Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time**  
**To the path, yours to climb."**  
As the crocidile sang a yellow glow surrounded him as the wounds on the victims seemed to be healed and reduced to mere scars, even disappearing in terms of smaller wounds. Afterward the crocidile stopped before turning and smiling at Cragger.  
**"Look Cragger! I did it!"**  
**"Good job Caden!"**  
The small crocodile hugged Cragger as Lagravis seemed generally impressed. At that moment Laval arrived with the medic team and a report.  
**"Dad the search team has been released. I will help assist in the search."**  
**"Laval that might not be the best course of action for you. Wither is very dangerous. Perhaps it'd be better if you stayed and supported Worriz."**  
**"You have me underestimated. I'm going on this search as well."**  
Worriz walked to Laval's side, weapon in hand. A portion of his clothes were burned off and he had scars on his body but he was determined to hunt him down.  
**"Cragger! Are you gonna come with us?"**  
**"I'm not sure. Caden get's nervous when I'm not around him."**  
**"Then bring him with us?"**  
**"U-Uh.. I'm not one to fight..."**  
**"Then whats with the axe on your back. Seems like you can atleast use that."**  
**"I'm not very good at using it..."**  
**"Now you're lying to everyone Caden! You swing that like it's second nature!"**  
**"You make me sound like a brute..."**  
**"Well it's settled. We'll be going then!"**  
**"Be careful Laval!"**  
**"We will dad!"**  
The group set off, Lagravis sighing as he dealed with the mess.

**"How are you gonna convice us you two are not dating? You're carrying him piggy back and he shrinks into you whenever we try to talk to him!"**  
Worriz mentioned for the eight time as he looked at Cragger carrying Caden. Caden was doing exactly what Worriz said and shurnk as he was yelled at.  
**"Caden is sensitive Worriz. Worry about yourself, especially after that huge explosion that could of ended you."**  
Worriz mumbled a curse word.  
**"G-Guys... We're being followed..."**  
Everyone looked around after Caden said it until eventually a hooded figure feel before them.  
_**"You must stop your search..."**_


End file.
